


Rumlow's Dick Pic

by roe87



Series: Bucky/(Nice) Brock Rumlow [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dick Pics, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Implied Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SHIELD, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sexting, Smut, Texting, Thirsty Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Rumlow sends Bucky an unsolicited dick pic.In retaliation, Bucky critiques his photography skills.So, Rumlow sends a better one and, well. Bucky likes it.





	Rumlow's Dick Pic

**Author's Note:**

> A modern au where Bucky is a SHIELD agent on the Strike Team, Hydra doesn't exist and Rumlow is just a regular douche at work. :D
> 
> ~~~

Rumlow had sent Bucky a dick pic.

Bucky hadn't expected to see such a photo upon opening the message from Rumlow. As far as Bucky was concerned, he'd barely acknowledged Rumlow's existence outside of work.

Sure, there had been that one time in the locker room, when instead of letting Rumlow nudge Bucky aside during the huddle, Bucky had pushed back at Rumlow to stand his ground.

Apparently that constituted flirting, as Rumlow had hit on him a couple times since then, but Bucky mostly ignored him.

This, though.

Bucky tilted his phone to look at the dick pic. It was a crotch shot, basically, in full lighting. Probably in Rumlow's home, and Bucky even saw a stray sock lying on the carpet in the background.

A hastily taken, and not terribly well planned out dick pic.

Bucky smirked, and began tapping out his reply.

_The lighting here is terrible, far too bright. That sock on the floor is off-putting. You're way too zoomed in, I thought I was looking at a stick of salami. I give you a C-_

Bucky chuckled to himself, and sent the reply.

He wondered if Rumlow would reply, or if he'd be too embarrassed to. Who knew. Bucky didn't particularly care. He set his phone back on the coffee table and settled into the couch again. He was halfway through season two of Mindhunter and didn't appreciate distractions.

Barely a minute later, Bucky's phone vibrated.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he picked it up to check his message.

It was from Rumlow, and Bucky opened the message to see the simple _Wtf?_ reply.

Bucky rolled his eyes, and tapped back a reply: _If you don't want a critique, then don't send unsolicited dick pics._

He hit send.

Man, he hoped he wouldn't be assigned to Strike Team Alpha for his next shift. Working with Rumlow after this could prove awkward.

Bucky's phone received a new message. Rumlow had replied, _I thought you wanted dick._

Bucky raised an eyebrow, and sent back a single question mark in reply.

Rumlow replied,_ You said in the locker room you wanted to get dicked down._

Oh, yeah, Bucky mused, thinking back to the other day at work. He had said that after a particularly sweaty mission.

He was pretty sure he'd been joking with a friend though. Rumlow must've overheard.

Bucky exhaled lightly, wondering how to reply. Sure, he wanted to get dicked down. It'd been a while. He scrolled back up the messages and opened the dick pic again. Bucky looked at it, considering.

It wasn't that Rumlow had an awful dick, or anything like that. It was a good size, good girth: not too big, not too small. It was smooth, flushed a healthy pink, and uncut.

Bucky hmmed to himself and opened a new message to reply: _Send me a better dick pic then._

He sent the message. Rumlow replied almost immediately: _Wtf do you mean better?_

_Put some effort into it_, Bucky wrote. _Seduce me with your dick pic._

He snickered in amusement and watched the typing ellipses appear and disappear a few times.

Rumlow didn't reply right away, and when the typing ellipses vanished for a long while, Bucky wondered what the fuck he was doing. Would he give up and go jerk off alone? Or was he taking a better dick pic?

Bucky held his phone and waited, drumming his fingers on his thigh.

When a few minutes had passed, Bucky almost gave up. Clearly Rumlow wasn't invested enough to put any effort into this exchange.

Then a new message came in, and Bucky was pleasantly surprised to find two new pictures to open.

He tapped on the first picture eagerly, and this photo was _way_ better. Rumlow had clearly relocated to his bedroom, judging from the background and softer lighting. He was naked in bed, a hint of tan thigh in the frame, with one hand holding his erection.

A rather artful photo, if Bucky was being honest. He hummed lightly in appraisal, and swiped onto the second picture.

Ooh, nice, Bucky thought, and held his phone right up to his face so he could see better. This shot was similar to the previous one, but Rumlow's hand had moved up the shaft, squeezing the tip just enough to produce a drop of pre-come. Bucky made a little noise as a flush started at his neck, working its way up his face.

Yes, that was a very good dick pic.

Bucky stared at it a moment longer, then swiped back to the previous photo. He imagined jerking that dick off with his own hand, or having it inside him.

Or both, both was good.

Bucky was getting hard himself, and laid back comfortably on his couch with every intent of jerking off to Rumlow's photos.

Then Rumlow interrupted by sending another text: _So?_

Bucky smiled, feeling rather smug. He sent back:_ Much better. A+_

He watched the typing ellipses on the screen, but he couldn't wait any longer, he was too horny. Bucky reached his free hand down to palm himself through his pants, closing his eyes for a moment.

His phone vibrated in his hand, and Bucky opened his eyes to read the message.

_So are you gonna return to favor? _

Rumlow wanted a dick pic in return, Bucky presumed. Well, let him wait. Bucky smiled as he tapped back, _Maybe!_

Then he set his phone aside so he could push his pants down his thighs, freeing his erection. Bucky took his cock in hand and gave himself a couple tight, slow tugs. He closed his eyes and laid his head back with a moan.

Bucky's phone vibrated a couple times next to his leg, distracting him. Bucky grunted, and felt with his free hand to pick it up.

Rumlow was asking him for a dick pic. But Bucky was a contrary bitch, and he was enjoying stringing Rumlow along.

Bucky laid his phone on his thigh and tapped out with one finger, _Use your imagination_, as he continued to jerk his cock. He sent the message, typos and all, to Rumlow.

_I've seen you in the showers,_ Rumlow replied, making Bucky laugh.

_Then you don't need a pic,_ Bucky wrote back. He tugged himself faster, with pre-come beading at the head of his cock. Bucky bit back a moan, eager to come.

His phone vibrated again, and Bucky glanced at the message.

_Please._

Rumlow was begging.

_Please let me see you. I'm so close._

Bucky imagined the other man jerking off too, and the thought got him hot. He looked at his dick in hand, and figured, what the hell?

Bucky opened his camera app and snapped a couple shots, making sure to get a good angle. He sent the best one to Rumlow, and resumed jerking off because, dammit, he was close too.

Rumlow didn't reply for a few seconds, and Bucky wasn't sure if he would. Then his phone received another message, and Bucky's eyes went wide as he saw the photo. Rumlow had come all over himself, his hand and dick sticky with it.

_You made me come real hard,_ the accompanying text said.

Bucky moaned and stared at the photo as he jerked himself harder and faster.

He felt his orgasm rush up fast, and Bucky let it wash over him as his hand flew over his cock. He cried out when he came, spilling over his hand in great spurts.

Bucky gasped heavily as he came down from it, staring up at the ceiling and basking in the afterglow.

When he got his breath back, he quickly tapped out a reply: _Same._

Then he left his phone on the couch as he went to clear up.

~~

Bucky's first shift back after his scheduled time off was on Monday, bright and early.

He headed into SHIELD on his motorbike, parked in the garage and took off his helmet. Bucky ran a hand through his hair to fluff it out, slipped the helmet onto his arm and grabbed his bag.

Another day, another dollar.

He locked up his bike and headed over to the elevator. Bucky pressed the button to call the elevator, and waited.

When the doors opened, Rumlow was standing in the elevator in parade rest, wearing a shit-eating grin.

Bucky was a little surprised, but he didn't let it show. Rumlow made no attempt to step out of the elevator, so Bucky stepped inside it.

"Rumlow," he said, carefully neutral.

"Barnes," Rumlow replied, and pressed the button for the tac team's floor.

They rode up together in silence, and Bucky side eyed Rumlow. He was in tac pants and his undershirt, which probably meant he was on shift.

Rumlow kept his eyes front, but there was a small quirk at the corner of his mouth.

"So," Bucky said, breaking the silence, "am I on your team today?"

"Yeah," Rumlow replied. "Briefing in thirty minutes."

"Right."

Well, this wasn't too awkward, Bucky supposed.

He hadn't sexted with anyone from work before, but Bucky didn't particularly care either way.

As the elevator stopped at their floor and the doors slid open, Rumlow brushed past Bucky a little closer than necessary and Bucky felt Rumlow's hand at his ass, giving it a quick squeeze.

It was enough of a surprise to cause Bucky to still, as Rumlow exited the elevator and looked back at him with a knowing smile.

Bucky couldn't help a grin in return.

Game on, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Uh, if you want more of this theme then let me know? I'm kinda into good-but-slightly-douchey Rumlow at the moment! lol :-D
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).
> 
> This fic is dedicated to the fantastic blog that suffered in tumblr's stupid ban on everything fun: [Critique My Dick Pic](https://www.dailydot.com/irl/rip-critique-my-dick-pic/). (Link is to an article about the blog on Daily Dot, but there's links there to find the blog on tumblr as it's still partially up!!)


End file.
